descendants_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Boyce
Cameron Mica Boyce (May 28, 1999 – July 6, 2019) was an American actor, dancer, and voice actor best known for his roles in the feature films Mirrors, Eagle Eye, Grown Ups, and Grown Ups 2, as well as for his co-starring role as Luke Ross on the Disney Channel original series, JESSIE. Cameron was the voice of Jake on the Disney Junior show Jake and the Never Land Pirates from 2012 to 2014. He died on July 6th 2019 after suffering a seizure in his sleep. He played Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella De Vil in the Disney Channel Original Movies, Descendants, Descendants 2, and Descendants 3. Life & Career Boyce lived in the Los Angeles area with his mother, father, younger sister and his favorite style of dance is break dancing. Along with four of his friends, he is a member of the breakdancing crew "X Mob".1 In May 2008, Cameron Boyce made his television debut on the "Panic! At The Disco" music video, "That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)", appearing as a kid version of the guitarist Ryan Ross. Then, in July, he appeared as a recurring role, "Michael 'Stone' Cates Jr." on the nighttime soap opera General Hospital: Night Shift. In August of that year, he made his feature film debut with a co-starring role in the horror film Mirrors, as well as appearing in the mystery-thriller film Eagle Eye that fall. In June 2010, Boyce co-starred as Keith Feder, the spoiled son of Adam Sandler's character, in the comedy film Grown Ups, and appeared later that same year showing off his dance skills on the web series, The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers. In April 2011, Boyce made a guest appearance on the Disney Channel series, Good Luck Charlie and later that same month he was one of the featured dancers in a Royal Wedding tribute on ABC's Dancing with the Stars. In June 2011, he had a small role as one of Judy's classmates in the family comedy film Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer and in August, he was one of the featured dancers on the Disney Channel series Shake It Up. In September 2011, Boyce was cast in a co-starring role on the Disney Channel comedy series, Jessie in the role of Luke Ross. During pre-production of the show, the role of Luke was originally intended to be a boy named Hiro adopted from Korea, but casting directors were impressed with Boyce during the audition process, and ultimately decided to recreate the role specifically for him. In 2015, he played Carlos in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He also plays Conor in the Disney XD series Gamer's Guide To Pretty Much Everything. In 2016, he guest starred on an episode of Bunk'd titled Luke's Back. In 2017, he reprised his role as Carlos in Descendants 2. Of the year of 2019, Boyce returns once more to fill the role of Carlos Oscar De Vil in Descendants 3. Unfortunately, Boyce has announced that Descendants 3 will be his last interaction with Disney Channel; he has claimed it is time for him to move on to more mature movies, and that he has grown up. Boyce verified that most actors who participate in Disney only stay for about 3-4 years. He has stayed for 7 years, 2019 being his 8th year. Though he said he was leaving after Descendants 3, Boyce said he would be happy and that he was taking all of the great memories with him. On July 6, 2019, it was confirmed that Cameron Boyce had died due to medical issues. 2 On August 2, 2019, the beginning and end of the film made a tribute video "Cameron Boyce" death as well. Category:Actors Category:Descendants Cast